A Clingy Boy Sticking for 10 years
by Nadhi-Yoshida
Summary: Reborn no sabia porque pero siempre le escribía cartas de amor a una persona que no podía recordar -R27-


**A Clingy Boy Sticking for 10 years**

**Resumen:** Reborn no sabia porque pero siempre le escribía cartas de amor a una persona que no podía recordar-R27-

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen y las referencias a Vocaloid Tampoco.**

**Advertecia: Mala ortografía, Ooc personajes y es un One-shot**

* * *

Aunque el era un asesino a sueldo que tenia que ser despiadado sin corazón, también tenia un lado oculto para los demás El escribía cartas de amor a una persona que no conocía,se estarán preguntando porque el esta haciendo eso...bueno verán ni el mismo Reborn lo sabia pero sentía que estaba enamorado de una persona especial.

Después de una junta con el Jefe Vongola sobre algo que no podía recordar extrañamente, el saca una hoja de papel y le pide a Leon que se transforme en un lápiz Desde ese día que empezó con su obsesión de hacer cartas de amor.

Y todas esas cartas se trataban de una persona gentil con una sonrisa de angel y pelo color castaño y ojos de color chocolate derretido.

Lamentablemente para el, no conoce a una persona con esos rasgos.

Triste ¿verdad?

El segundo año, Reborn empezó hacer mas cartas de amor que llenaron dos Baúles completos de cartas. Si este era su obsesión pero cuando conociera a su persona especial el le mostraría todas esas cartas.

Ojala que en este año se pudiera encontrar con su persona especial.

El tercer año llego, Y Reborn estaba en un cementerio con varias personas mas, el no sabia porque estaba aqui pero no le importo. Escuchando unas palabras intendibles de un peli-blanco, se fue de ese lugar y empezó a escribir a su nueva carta de amor.

En el silencio del cementerio,reborn extrañamente sintio a alguien que lo estaba abrazando por detras de su espalda pero cuando el se volteo a ver no habia nada, solo estaban esas tipicas tumbas deprimentes. Sin prestar atencion a lo susedido, continuo escribiendo su carta de amor.

_Estos poemas de amor son para ti,_

_He estado esperándote por diez años._

_Y aun no me respondes..._

El tercer año llego, y la obsesión de Reborn aun seguía Noveno estaba desesperado de que Vongola no tenia ni un heredero. Aunque esa situación ya no le importaba a Reborn, pero extrañamente en una de las reuniones que tenia con el Noveno pudo recordar a alguien de baja estatura con pelo castaño. ¿Quien sera esa persona?.

Escuchando una de las conversaciones que tenia los guardianes Vongola, no pudo en evitar que estaban hablando séptima persona.

Era realmente extraño pero dejando el asunto como estaba, empezó hacer su nueva carta de amor.

El quinto año llego y Reborn aun tenia ese cuerpo tan deseado para varias mujeres, el era todo un casanova pero ninguna mujer le podía sacar de la cabeza a esa persona especial que siempre tenia en mente.

-Por favor Reborn-sama...acepte mis sentimientos-Murmuro una de las cuantas mujeres que lo estaban rodeando.

-Lo siento no los puedo aceptar-Dice Reborn y deja un gran grupo de corazones rotos.

Caminando tranquilamente, llega hacia un restauran muy famoso de italia en donde lo atiende una mujer baja para su edad con pelo blanco.

-Lo mismo de siempre-Pregunto ella.

-Si-respondio Reborn, siempre iba a este restauran, no sabia por que pero siempre le recordaba a alguien.

Sin mas que hacer empezo a escribir su nueva carta de amor.

El sexto y séptimo años nada había sucedido, todo seguía normal hasta que justo en el año nuevo un accidente paso. Los guardianes Vongola se separaron y se fueron por caminos diferentes...ellos ya no podían soportar la perdida de su querido jefe.

Extraño...Reborn no podía recordar cual era ese décimo jefe si Vongola aun seguía las ordenes del Noveno.

El Octavo año llego y Reborn llevaba mas de un millón de cartas escritas, si seguía así ya no tendría lugar para guardar sus cartas. Buscando en los catálogos de vivienda encuentra un departamento mas grande.

Si este departamento seria suficiente para guardar mil cartas mas.

_Estos poemas de amor son para ti._

_He estado esperandote por diez años_

_Y aun no me respondes..._

Una noche de diciembre en el Noveno año, Reborn mira a dos parejas que estaban besándose debajo de un arbol de navidad...extrañamente este echo hizo acordarse de todo.

-_Tsunayoshi...Maldita sea no te puedes morir aquí...no puedes-_

_-Lo ...sien...to...Reborn-Mumuro un castaño que estaba empapado de sangre._

_Con el ultimo aliento del castaño murmura unas palabras ineludibles para Reborn y su cuerpo ya no se siguió moviendo mas, era como si su alma habia dejado solamente un cuerpo roto sin vida._

Sin poder evitarlo unas cuantas lagrimas estaban cayendo desde la mejilla de Reborn, ¿Como diablo pudo ser tan estúpido para olvidar ese suceso ..Un extraño sentimiento invadió todo su cuerpo..fue la tristeza y el enojo con sigo mismo.

_-Solamente quería una palabra tuya...otra ves-_

El Décimo año llego y Reborn estaba en un departamento mas lujoso que los anteriores, tenia cuatro habitaciones, dos baños y una sala de estar grande. Pero todo estaba desordenado por varias cartas de papel que había por todo el lugar.

En una de las habitaciones se vía a Reborn escribiendo mas cartas de amor, siempre lo seguiría haciendo para su amor y único amor.

* * *

_**Estos poemas de amor son para ti**_

_**Si se han guardado, acumulado, ¿ algún día te llegaran a ti?**_

_**En mi solitaria habitación...**_

_**Cada dia se apilan mas cartas hacia arriba**_

_**No pude ver nada mas,**_

_**Y solo me quede **_**_amándote_**

_**He estado esperándote por 11 años,**_

_**Estos poemas de amor son para ti...**_

_**Y aun no me respondes**_

* * *

Fin, espero que le haya gustado esta historia y Chao :P


End file.
